Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game (Beta)
Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game (Beta) is the beta edition of the core rulebook for the Fifth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, under Fantasy Flight Games. Credits * Fantasy Flight Games Fifth Edition Game Design and Development: Max Brooke and Katrina Ostrander * Original Game Design: John Wick and Dave Williams * Additional Development: Marie Brennan, Robert Denton III, Sean Holland, D. G. Laderoute, Maxime Lemaire, Jason Marker, Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda, Mari Murdock, Neall Raemonn Price, and Ree Soesbee * Proofreading: Christine Crabb * RPG Manager: Sam Stewart * Graphic Design Manager: Brian Schomburg * Quality Assurance Coordinator: Zach Tewalthomas * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Product Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Creative Director: Andrew Navaro * Asmodee North America Publisher: Christian T. Petersen * Playtesters: Ed Allen, Charles Andrew Bates, Will Bebout, Jeff Beck, Steven Belcher, Michael Bernabo, Craig Bishell, John Bradford, Simon Butler, Dave Cain, Amanda Capar, Gene Capar, Paul Casagrande, Hwan-yi Choo, Andy Christensen, Daniel Lovat Clark, Lachlan Conley, Sean Connor, Nick Corlett, Sean Corley, Rebecca Corner, Tim Cox, Erik Dahlman, Kaitlin Davies, Sam Davies, Jordan Dixon, Chris Doyscher, Emeric Dwyer, Andrew Fischer, Martin Flanagan, Corey Fox, Ryan Fox, Benjamin Fribley, James Gibson, Erin Golden, Laura Heilman, Alyc Helms, Ian Houlihan, Bill Hrenchuk, Tim Huckelbery, Michael Hurrel, Brandon Jackson, Fred Janney, Lawrence Keohane, Jon King, Keesjan Kleef, Jackie Laderoute, Skyler Latshaw, Chris Lavin, Michael Lawrence, Jamie Lewis, Adrienne Lipoma, David Lowe, Thom Lynch, Tristan Maclaurin, George Maney, Pim Mauve, Mark McLaughlin, Branislav Micko, Jamie Morgan, Arwen McNierney, James McNierney, Ryan Miner, Steve Mumford, Russell Needham, Jeff Neppl, Annete Nepomucenoi, Kyle Niedzwieck, Joanna Olsen, Mercedes Opheim, Tom Ornsby, Ciaran O’Sullivan, Sebastien Pacetti, Stacey Peterson, Stephen Pitson, John Pope, Alex Porter, Philip Quine, Wilson Richardson, Jeff Rubinoff, Alan Russel, Tim Schulz, Valerie Scott, Wendy Shaffer, Katie Shannon, Emily Sheriff, Jody Simpson, Peter Smigelski, James Spell, Ryan Stevens, Max Stringer, Nathan Stringer, Daniel Tickle, Jacob Tighe, Regine Mualla Tighe, Matt Tyler, Nicholas Vale, David Vetrovec, Jan-Cees Voogd, Joris Voogd, Kris Weavill, Aiden Wells, James White, Aric Wieder, Dawn Wildfong, M. Dameion Willis, Stefanie Wiltse, Andrew Wolf, and Aaron Wong. * Special thanks to Nikki Arcand, Kory Hook, Josh M. Lease, Ryan Lee, Tyler Parrott, Costya Perepelitsa, Jim Quam, and Chris Weinberg. Contents Credits (page 2) Contents (page 3) Introduction (page 4) * The World of the Samurai * The Celestial Order * A Samurai's Life * The Land of Ten Thousand Fortunes * Bushidō * The Great Clans Chapter 1: Playing the Game (page 11) * Goals of the Game * Custom Dice * Making a Check * Additional Rules Governing Checks * Strife and Composure * Opportunity * The Character Chapter 2: Creating a Character (page 26) * The Game of Twenty Questions * Part I: Core Identity (Clan and Family) * Part II: Role and School * Part III: Honor and Glory * Part IV: Strengths and Weaknesses * Part V: Personality and Behavior * Part VI: Ancestry and Family * Part VII: Death * Experience Points and Character Advancement ** Hida Defender School Advancement Table ** Kuni Purifier School Advancement Table ** Doji Diplomat School Advancement Table ** Kakita DuelistSchool Advancement Table ** Kitsuki Investigator School Advancement Table ** Togashi Tattooed Order Advancement Table ** [Commander School Advancement Table ** Ikoma Bard School Advancement Table ** Isawa Elementalist School Advancement Table ** Shiba Guardian School Advancement Table ** Bayushi Manipulator School Advancement Table ** Shosuro Infiltrator School Advancement Table ** Iuchi Meishōdō Master School Advancement Table ** Shinjo Outrider School Advancement Table * Advantages and Disadvantages ** Gaining Advantages and Disadvantages ** Using Advantages and Disadvantages in Play ** Specific Advantages ** Specific Disadvantages ** Creating Custom Advantages and Disadvantages Chapter 3: Skills (page 79) * Skills and Checks * Skill Groups * Breakdown of a Skill * Choosing Skill Group, Skill, and Approach ** Artisan Skill Group ** Social Skill Group ** Scholar Skill Group ** Martial Skill Group ** Trade Skill Group Chapter 4: Techniques (page 107) * Kata * Kihō * Invocations * Rituals * Shūji * Mahō Chapter 5: Equipment (page 143) * Weapons * Armor * Special Qualities of Equipment * Equipment Chapter 6: Scenes and Conflicts (page 150) * Game Sessions * Scenes ** Narrative Scenes ** Downtime Scenes ** Conflict Scenes * Intrigues * Duels * Skirmishes * Silhouette, Range Bands, and Terrain * Harm and Healing * Conditions * Mass Battles Chapter 7: The Game Master (page 178) * Running a Game Session * Running a Campaign * Ninjō, Giri, and Discord * Using Social Attributes in Play * Relationships Chapter 8: Non-Player Characters (page 190) * NPC Profile Breakdown * Adding Adversary Templates Chapter 9: A Rōnin's Path (page 207) * Prelude: Dark Promises * Part I: To the Third Watchtower * Part II: Battle for the Third Watchtower Appendix: A Rōnin's Path NPC Profiles (page 223) * Character Sheet * Campaign Sheet * Twenty Questions Worksheet * Dice Sheet Category:RPG Books